Just Like Him
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- When Manta questions why he is in Paqi Village with the others, Hao approaches with the same question, as well as a new interest.
1. Part 1

**_Just Like Him  
_**  
Manta sighed sadly as he walked through the forest. "Ryu thinks he has nothing to fight for," he thought sadly. "That he's useless... But he can fight. He can help Yoh-kun... And me... I'm a midget human who sees ghosts."  
He came to a stop and sat down, then stared at his feet. "Maybe I should go back to Tokyo where I'm out of the way. I mean... how many times has Yoh come so close to being disqualified because of me? When we met Faust... And then those guys used me to try and trick Amidamaru into crossing over..." He drew his knees to his chest and sighed. "What am I doing here?" he murmured.  
"Isn't that what I've been asking?"  
Manta blinked as a shadow loomed over him, then he looked up and his face paled when he found Hao standing before him. "H-H-Hao!"  
He smiled innocently. "Manta, it is a good morning, isn't it? Why are you so sad?"  
Manta growled while standing up and beginning to inch away. "What do you care? I'm just a human."  
He sighed. "Hai, but today I feel Otouto's feelings more powerfully than usual." He smiled. "I guess it is a sign that we will soon become one."  
Manta's eyes shook, then he turned and was about to run, when a chibi Spirit of Fire appeared in front of him. "H-Huh?!" He looked back. "Hao, leave me alone!"  
Hao blinked, then tilted his head. "You don't want to be with me? But it would be nice to find what it is my dear brother sees in a human like you."  
Manta's eyes narrowed. "What're you up to?"  
"Arbert," Hao said as he looked up towards some trees.  
"Hai," an elderly man said as he stepped into view. Despite the age of his face, his hair was reasonably dark blonde still, and chocolate eyes seemed to shimmer.  
"Manta, I would like you to meet one of my followers, Arbert. I'm certain you will recognize his shamanic abilities," he said as the boy backed up nervously.  
Arbert studied him for a moment. "He should have no trouble, Hao- sama," he said as he walked over and scooped Manta up.  
"H-Hey! Let me g..." Manta's eyes widened when he spotted a particular ring the man wore. "You're... You're a..."  
"A necromancer," Hao said with a slight smirk. "Arbert, I was to see everything of his mind."  
Manta began thrashing to get away from the man. "Let me go!" he cried, then he let out a scream of pain when the necromancer's hand entered his head. For a moment he whimpered, then finally his eyes closed as he lost consciousness.  
  
When he next awoke, he couldn't help but to sneeze when something tickled his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes and found it was a feather that caused him the discomfort. He swatted at it, then closed his eyes sleepily.  
"You're just like he was," Hao's voice suddenly said.  
"Huh?!" Manta's eyes shot open, then he looked up quickly. "Y-You! Where am I?! What are you doing with me?!"  
Hao smiled. "So nervous, Manta. Don't be so."  
Manta looked nervously at Hao. "What do you want? Where's that guy?"  
He chuckled. "That is of no importance. But now I see what Yoh liked so much about you." He tickled Manta's nose with the feather again.  
After sneezing again, Manta looked at him irritably. "Let me go! And quit doing that! And what do you mean you see why Yoh-kun likes you?!"  
He smiled, then hugged Manta. "You're just like Matamune. Small. Cute. Cuddly. Loyal." He began to pet Manta's soft blonde locks. "You just need to be cleaned up and get that manginess trained out of you, as he required when I found him."  
"Who is Matamune?" Manta asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"There is one difference, though," Hao said gently while shifting the blonde until their noses were inches apart.  
"And that is?" Manta asked nervously.  
Hao smiled. "You are not a cat." He leaned forward and kissed the blonde suddenly while wrapping his arms around the small body in a possessive yet loving manner.  
Manta's eyes widened as his face turned red, then he looked away nervously when Hao pulled away. "Let me go," he whispered meekly.  
Hao sighed. "Very well then. Spirit of Fire, please take us back to Paqi Village."  
With a grunt the spirit obeyed and headed towards the village.  
Before long it was resting it's hand on a building to allow Manta to climb off.  
"Hao... Why are you being so nice?" Manta asked nervously. "I thought maybe you would have been using me to get to Yoh-kun..."  
Hao smirked. "I don't need you to get anything. Not even Yoh. You just remind me too much of Matamune." He smiled at Manta as SOF lifted him back up into the air. "Perhaps you will be the one I spare when I become shaman king, Manta," he called. "Please tell yoh to train hard. He is useless if he remains weak."  
Manta watched with bewilderment as Spirit of Fire and Hao walked away from Paqi, then he looked down with a slight blush. "Hao... So strange..." He slowly made his way down into the hotel to let the others know he was alright, while curiosity filled him regarding the cat named Matamune, whom Hao seemed to care so strangely for. 


	2. Part 2

**_Just Like Him - Part 2_**  
  
"It was really weird," Manta said with a slight frown while staring down at his melon pocky. "I mean, other than making that necromaner go through my mind, he didn't do anything to me..."

Yoh frowned worriedly. "Manta..."

"Lyserg-kun..." Ryu sobbed in the background.

"Baka," Ren mumbled while eyeing the older shaman strangely, then shifted his gaze to Manta. "Did he say anything significant?"

"He said I was like Matamune, only that I wasn't a cat," the blonde replied with a blush as he brought his hand to mouth and nose.

Yoh sighed. He didn't like worrying, but the thought of Hao being alone with his best friend wasn't exactly a pleasant one. "Manta, are you absolutely sure he didn't do anything else?"

Manta looked up. "Not while I was awake. But the starnge thing was, I felt comfortable around him." A thoughtful expression formed.

Syruba listened quietly, then frowned. After a moment, he turned and left the restaraunt.

"Huh? Syruba, where are you going?!" Krim demanded.

"Manta," Yoh said as he took of the claw necklace he wore, "would you please hold on to this for me?" he asked.

"Huh?" The blonde stared with confusion as Yoh placed the necklace around his neck, then he looked at it curiously. "But... I thought..."

"I've been worried about it," Yoh said with a slight smile. "I don't want it to get damaged during a battle. Plus..." He blushed slightly. "I think this would be a good way to show you how important you are to me."

A sly smirk crossed Ren's face. "You're just jealous because somebody else may have Manta."

"You're one to talk!" Horo laughed. "You're jealous because somebody else has... GAH!" he cried when the ever innocent Tao slammed the blunt side of the kwan-dao into him, sending the Ainu flying back and knocking Faust over like a bowling pin.

"Kisama! How dare you talk like I'm some common, love-sick human?!" Ren yelled, then sat down with an angry pout.

Chocolove's eyebrow twitched slightly, surprised that he was the innocent member of The Ren for a change.

Yoh laughed at his friends, then looked to Manta. "So... Will you look after it for me?" he asked sweetly.

"Yoh-kun..." Manta stared at his friend for some time, then smiled. "Hai!"

"Danna!" Ryu cried, then the two looked back and yelped finding poor Horo on a cross of skeletons, Ren attempting to free the Ainu, and Chocolove and Ryu holding back Faust, who was ranting something about Horo harming Eliza.

"Faust!" Yoh cried while running over to help hold him back, then Manta shot to Ren's side and began trying to free Horo's ankles.

From across the room, Mikihisa watched the scene with the Lily 5, obviously amused.


	3. Part 3

**_Just Like Him - Part 3_**

"You're certain he said Matamune?" Kino asked quietly.

"Hai," Syruba replied. "Yohmei-san. Kino-san. Was that not the name of King Hao's pet?"

"Yes," Yohmei replied, then closed his eyes. "It figures Matamune would choose an Oyamada."

"Choose an Oyamada? I don't understand," Syruba said with a frown.

"You think King Hao is the only one who reincarnates?" Kino asked while looking up. "Manta's father is on his third life." She looked down with a frown. "The bastard vowed to reincarnate each time King Hao did. It's he who drove Hao mad before."

Syruba frowned. "But they haven't even met."

"The damage was done," Kino sighed. "The madness is like a malignant disease now. As I'm sure you already know, Yoh was the original body of King Hao's new life, but attempted to transfer to Hao's so that he may fool us. However, his immunity to madness remained in Yoh's body." She closed her eyes. "That is not the problem, however."

"Then what is the problem?" Syruba demanded.

Yohmei placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, then looked up at Syruba. "The problem is, can we trust Manta if Matamune's soul should find his body?"

Syruba frowned. "What?"

"Baka," Kino sighed. "Matamune's spirit is in Yoh's necklace. Manta is much like Yoh in that they both have their own soul, but also a soul who inhabits them without ever being known."

"But you said..."

"Let me finish. Yoh, Hao and Manta all share a body. Yoh and Hao share their bodies with King Hao. Manta shares his with Matamune. So in a sense, their bodies belong to the older spirits. However, Matamune is not present in Manta, thanks to a spell that was cast before Yoh received the necklace."

Syruba seemed confused now.

"In short, Matamune was trapped in the necklace, not only to strengthen Yoh's spirit, but to also protect Matamune's new body from possession, less he follow Hao. If he returns to his new body, there's no telling what may happen."

Syruba nodded slowly. "I see."

"Syruba, try to direct Manta to Ren's team," Kino said quietly. "He may be better off with them than anywhere else."

"Hai," Syruba replied, then turned and left the room.

"Hmm..." Manta frowned while looking at the necklace. "I'm so small it'll go in the water," he thought. He walked over to his gymbag and buried it under some clothes so it was safely out of sight, then after checking to make sure his bathrobe was tightly wrapped, he left for the shower room.

Once he had bathed, he walked out, once again clad in his robe, then yelped when Syruba stepped in front of him. "S-Syruba, you scared me!" he cried.

"Gomen," he replied. "Manta, Yoh-kun has asked me to inform you that he wishes for you to stay with The Ren for a while."

"Huh? Why? Is something wrong?" Manta asked worriedly.

"Aa. Hao has been threatening to take Eliza, and he is considered that Faust may scare you." He closed his eyes. "And after the last time, I must also advise you stay with them. Until this blows over, that is. It should only be a few days."

Manta frowned worriedly, then nodded. "Hai."

"Oh, and Manta?" Syruba called as the boy walked back to his room.

"Hai?"

"If you see Hao or any of his men, drop what you are doing and run. Don't be seen." He closed his eyes. "Hao made a threat regarding your safety, and I don't think it would be good for you to be harmed."

Manta nodded slowly, then ran back to his room.


	4. Part 4

**_Just Like Him - Part 4_ **

"Remind me again why you're here, Short Stuff?" Ren asked while watching Manta set his backpack on the floor across the room.

"Hao's making threats," Manta replied, and then looked up at the Tao. "Yoh-kun and Silva want me to stay with you guys."

Ren watched him quietly for a moment, and then he smirked. "Well, then. Welcome to our humble hotel room."

Manta quirked an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be sarcastic or not?"

"Not," Ren replied, the smirk becoming an indifferent expression. "I've been stuck with a couple of idiots for weeks. It's good to have some _refined_ company for a change."

Bason appeared next to Ren with a smile. "Buchama is a very kind person. It's just difficult with childishness."

Manta stared at Ren, who looked like he was ready to blow up a building. A moment later he winced as Ren slashed Bason in half with the quan-dao. "That... had to hurt," Manta said with a nervous smile as Bason cried out.

"Anyway," Ren said while looking to Manta, "if you're staying with us, there's going to be one condition."

"Um... What's that?" Manta asked. The next thing he knew, he was outside, balancing a dumbbell on his wrists while crouched in an electric chair position.

"I'm going to whip you into shape," Ren said with a smirk.

"Wh-wha! Ren-kun, I'm not a shaman!" Manta wailed.

"I don't care," Ren replied. "I don't have time to babysit you. You're going to get stronger and faster if it kills you."

"_If he trains people the way Anna does, it **will **kill me,"_ Manta thought sadly. "How long do I have to stand like this, Ren-kun!"

"Hmm..." Ren pulled out a timer and looked at it for a moment, and then looked back to Manta. "Another eight minutes, thirty-three seconds." He then looked up to Bason. "I'm going to get some Chinese food. Make sure he doesn't cheat."

"Yes, Buchama," Bason replied nervously, and then watched as Ren walked away. A moment later he sighed while letting his head droop.

"Bason, please tell me he isn't like Anna," Manta said nervously.

Bason sighed some, thinking, and then looked up. "Look at it this way... At least you'll be able to haunt your family."

"Oh, no," Manta whimpered.

"Hey, Manta," Horo said as he and Chocolove walked by. "Anna decide to train you too?"

"No. Ren did," he cried.

"Oh. Well, nice knowing ya, lil' buddy."

"Nice knowing ya, fuddy duddy," Chocolove punned, then yelped when Horo hit him over the head.

Manta stared, then groaned. "I'm doomed..."

Later on in the evening, Manta dragged himself tiredly into the hotel where Team Funbari was staying.

"Manta, what happened to you!" Yoh yelped.

"What do you think happened?" Manta groaned, and then collapsed before he could reach the table.

"You look like Anna got bored," Yoh replied, and then laughed nervously when Anna looked at him angrily.

"Ren-kun happened," Manta whimpered. "He made me train all afternoon and then said I couldn't eat because I didn't finish my training on time."

"Manta-sama," Tamao said nervously, and then searched through her bag until she found a granoa bar. "Here. It's not good to not eat."

Manta looked up hungrily at the bar, but then sighed while letting his head drop. "If I eat, Bason will tell Ren-kun, and Ren-kun will make me work it off."

"But you have to eat!" Yoh cried, the leapt out of the chair and pulled Manta into his lap while Tamao knelt down and removed the wrapper. "Now eat!"

"Well, if you insist," Manta replied, wanting the bar, and then looked up when he heard a hand hit the table.

"You give him that bar, and you'll both suffer triple training," Anna said icily.

Yoh and Tamao were quiet for a moment, then both leapt away from Manta as if he were the plague.

"Sorry, Manta!" the two cried.

"They really did grow up together, didn't they?" Ryu asked while Faust nodded.

"It's okay," Manta sighed, and then slowly got to his feet. "Silva, can I get some juice?" he asked.

"Right," Silva replied, feeling sorry for the boy, then immediately retrieved a bottle of fruit punch. "You should get going. It's getting dark."

"I know," Manta sighed, and then smiled. "Thanks guys," he said to Yoh and Tamao, and then dragged himself out of the hotel and to The Ren's. As he walked, he fiddled with the cap without success, and finally gave up and sat on a bench, hoping to regain some strength. Sitting only made him want to lie down, though, which he did with little hesitation. He sighed with a weak smile, finally have the comfort of something to lie on, and then quickly he began to drift to sleep. The only thing that kept him from reaching dream land was a hand that at some point began to pet him. He grumbled some while looking up to see who was bothering him, then yelped and snapped awake when he found Hao sitting on the bench with him.

"Hmm," Hao moaned while looking at Manta with a frown. "He made my neko-chan♥ exhausted," he complained in a child-like manner.

"Your what!" Manta demanded while leaping of the bench. "L-Look. I don't know why you're acting weird, but I'd like it if we, you know, just went back to be enemy acquaintances."

"You mean like old times?" Hao asked curiously.

"Yeah," Manta laughed nervously.

"But that means making my neko-chan♥ scared," Hao replied, continuing to sound childish. "I don't like my neko-chan♥ being scared of me."

"I'm not your kitten!" Manta shouted, and then coverd his mouth, praying that the pyromaniac wouldn't be offended.

"Aww. But you liked being my neko-chan♥ before," Hao purred, then leaned down so his eyes were level with the blonde's. "But then again, I like your human half too."

Manta growled, becoming agitated. Hao on a normal day was bad enough. He was ten times as bad when he was acting like this, though. He wondered just how Ren was able to put up with Hao's flirting, or whatever it was he was doing. "Leave me alone, Hao. I just wanna go home to bed."

"Aww," Hao replied sadly. "Ren's not training you right. You should come with me. I'll train you properly." He smirked after a minute. "When I become shaman king, I could even treat you as a princess."

Manta's brain overloaded with that comment, then somewhat like when he had when he first met Yoh, he let out a shriek and ran as fast as his short legs could go.

Hao laughed as Manta ran, and then looked to Spirit of Fire, who rested quietly not far away. "Make sure he gets home safe. I don't want him getting scared of his own shadow."


	5. Part 5

_**Just Like Him - Part 5**_

"I'll do anything," Manta said, his eyes wider than usual and filled with desperation. "Anything! Just please stay with me!"

The Ren stared confusedly at the boy. Manta had already been awake when they got up and seemed far beyond his own standard of paranoia. He hadn't said anything, no matter what they said or did, and this sudden begging had been the first words they had managed to pry with him.

"What is wrong with you?" Horo asked with a frown.

"It's Hao," Manta replied. "There's something **wrong** with him!"

"And you're just noticing this," Ren stated with a quirked eyebrow.

"No. This is something else," Manta replied while shaking his head. "This is something very... **wrong**..."

"What the heck happened?" Horo asked. "You're more spazztastic than I've ever seen you."

"Let's just say the X-Laws have another reason to hate Hao if they're so hyped on religion," Manta replied, earning confused looks from the shamans.

"I think you overloaded him yesterday, Ren," Horo said while looking to the team leader.

"I think so to," Ren replied, somewhat stunned at the moment. He thought for a moment, and then frowned. "Fine. Manta, you stay in the room today. Take it easy. I'll have Tamao bring you something to eat and..."

"You can't leave me alone!" Manta yelped while tackling Ren's leg and clamping on tightly. "You can't!"

The shamans stared quietly for a moment, then Ren growled and began swinging his leg wildly, trying to get Manta off. "Let me go!"

Chocolove's eye gleamed, seeing his chance for a pun. "Let me... OW!" he yelled when Horo hit him over the head.

"Keep your dirty jokes to yourself!" Horo snapped.

"Ren, you can't leave me alone," Manta pleaded. "I thought he couldn't get any wronger than he already was, but I was wrong and if you leave me alone he might come looking for me and... and..."

"And what?" Ren demanded while stomping his foot, which still hadn't been released.

"And make me his pet or something!" Manta wailed. "He started calling me _his neko-chan_♥!"

The Ren fell completely silent, and the silence lasted for several minutes. Finally Horo walked over and lifted Manta up, who in turn released Ren's leg, and then he looked at Manta carefully. "Manta, are you sure you didn't dream it up?"

Manta turned a frustrated red color, and then began yelling. "I'm sure I didn't dream it! I thought he was being an ass when he kissed me before, but now I know there's something really, really wrong with him!"

The silence became more intense among the group, and then slowly a smile crossed Chocolove's face. "Hmm... Maybe we better not tell the X-Laws about that."

"Not that we have a reason to, but why not?" Ren demanded.

"They might come after Manta too," Chocolove explained. "They're a religious group. They'll use their religion to say that Manta's a sinner..." Suddenly Chocolove was in an X-Law uniform and his afro combed back to resemble Marco's hair. "...And that he must be punished!"

"Real funny," Manta whimpered, and then held on tightly to Horo. "Don't leave me alone!"

"My god, Ren," Horo said seriously for a moment, and then he began to try and keep himself from laughing. "I wonder if that's why he bugs you so much."

"If that's the reason, I'll give him a need for male companionship," Ren growled. "And if you don't stop your laughing, you're going to get it too!"

Horo shut up immediately, and then looked down to Manta. "Hey, I'll stick with ya, Buddy. But we have a battle to day, so during that you'll have to stick with Yoh and the others. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Manta replied with a nod, and then looked around nervously when Horo sat him down.

"Bason, go find Faust and Ryu," Ren said while looking to the warlord. "Yoh won't let it go if we let Manta blow up from panic."

"Yes, Bucchama."

-

Later in the morning, Horo and Manta had been unsuccessful in finding Team Funbari. They asked shamans and searched but couldn't seem to find their friends. They finally had to stop for food, and when they did, Horo insisted that they get burgers, hotdogs and fries, along with anything that didn't contain milk. Manta was hesitant to agree to such an unhealthy meal, but decided since the Ainu was being his 'protector', he owed it to him.

"So," Horo said while taking a large bite out of one of his burgers, "why does Hao suddenly like you?"

Manta was quiet for a moment, and then sighed while finish a fry. "I dunno... Ryu-san and I had a fight, and then he showed up." His expression became mixed with fear and sadness. "He... He had some guy necromance on me..."

Horo choked for a moment, and then looked up. "He what? Why didn't you tell anybody!"

"Because it didn't seem important," he replied quietly, and then closed his eyes. "I didn't want Yoh-kun or the others to worry."

"Well tell me now then," Horo snapped. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know," Manta replied. "When I woke up, Hao had me... We were with Spirit of Fire... He kept treating me like a pet, but I thought he was just being stupid or something. And... he said he could see why Yoh-kun liked me."

Horo watched quietly as Manta drifted into thoughts, grasping the necklace Yoh had given him. He was quiet for several minutes, and then took a large drink from his mug of rootbeer. "Manta," he said after collecting his thoughts, "maybe he's just trying to drive you away. Maybe he's got some kinda X-Law thought in his head about a human seeing Great Spirit."

"He had no interest in Great Spirit at that time," Manta replied with a sigh.

"Since when does he not think about Great Spirit?" Horo asked. "You know, maybe he thinks he can use you to revive somebody, or maybe he thinks that Great Spirit will be defiled if a human sets eyes on it."

"He wasn't thinking of Great Spirit!" Manta cried while looking up. "You haven't seen him when he's acting weird!" He hugged himself with a sad whimper. "I miss Mannoko. At least then I knew what was going on..."

"Mannoko?" Horo asked curiously.

"My sister..." was his reply, and then he slumped in his chair.

"If you wish, I could have my men bring her here."

Horo looked up quickly while Manta jerked in surprise, and then he glared at the older shaman who now stood before them. "Manta, behind me," Horo growled while Kororo appeared next to him.

"Aww," Hao said in a mocking tone. "Aren't you glad to see me, Horokeu?"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Horo yelled while shaking his head. "Get lost, Hao."

Hao looked at him with an amused smile, and then leaned to the side to look at Manta. "Good morning, Manta. Did you not sleep?"

"How could he?" Horo demanded angrily. "I wouldn't if you were stalking me."

Hao looked to Horo for a moment, smiled, and then looked back to Manta. "Would you like to go for a stroll? Spirit of Fire misses you."

"N-No thanks," Manta stammered nervously, fighting the urge to run.

"Aww," Hao replied, remaining less childish than what he had displayed the night before. "It's just a little walk."

"I don't wanna go with you!" Manta yelled, and then blinked when Hao revealed a small bag that had been under his poncho. He watched nervously as Hao searched through the bag, and then he quirked an eyebrow when the brunette pulled out a brightly colored ball of yarn.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a smile while offering the yarn. "I don't want to hurt you, you know."

"Yeah, right," Horo snapped while eyeing the yarn. "A great evil shaman king reduced to kinky rope games with a kid? That's sad, Hao."

"Hmm?" Hao looked to Horo for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed. "I don't like you," he said cooly, and then looked back to Manta while rolling the yarn back and forth in his hand. "You sure, Manta? There are other presents for you."

"You're really pathetic," Horo snapped while lifting Manta into his arms. "Get lost or I'll belt you."

"I'm sure you would," Hao said with narrowed eyes, and then put the yarn away. "I'll come and see you when the village idiot isn't around," he said to Manta, and then walked away.

Horo watched with a fierce glare as the older shaman walked away, and then held Manta more protectively while looking around to make sure there weren't any more followers.

"What are you doing in this grease station?"

Horo jumped at Ren's sudden question, and then turned and found Ren and Chocolove standing there, looking at him with different expressions. "Uh... We stopped for lunch," he replied, and then frowned. "Manta's right. There's something really wrong with Hao."

"What? He called you his puppy?" Ren asked with an amused smirk.

"No," Horo replied irritably, "he tried to convince Manta to go for a walk by giving him thread a bunch of yarn."

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He eyed Manta, who was trying his hardest to hide his face, and then shook his head. "The match starts in half an hour. Put him somewhere, and then get down to the arena."


	6. Part 6

_**Just Like Him - Part 6**_

Ryu frowned while looking to his side. Currently he and his friends were in the battle arena, watching The Ren fight an Australian group. However the young shaman's attention had been drawn away from the battle by two of his friends, Faust and Manta. Manta was willing sitting in Faust's lap, and if the teen didn't know any better, he'd say his much younger friend was trying to hide under the doctor's hat. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see the two getting along, but the site was undeniably spooky, considering Manta was still afraid of Faust. After a moment he looked back to the arena, still bothered. Right now Horo was fighting well, but before the fight he looked rattled. Ren had mentioned Hao was messing around again, but it wasn't like the Ainu to make specific demands about Manta. With a troubled groan, Ryu crossed his arms over his chest and wondered if it had anything to do with what Silva was jabbering about the day before. Something about Hao.

"You look thoughtful," Yoh's voice said with a tired smile, and then the young teen sat next to his partner. "What's bothering you?"

"That," Ryu replied while pointing a thumb towards Faust and Manta.

Yoh glanced over curiously, and then smiled while looking to the arena to see how The Ren was doing. "It's good to see them as friends."

"It's weird," he muttered, and then looked up with interest as Ren prepared an attack that would likely be overkill.

"You-kun!"

Ryu yelped as a blurred image of a blonde and blue midget shot across his lap, and then smiled a bit when he saw Manta holding onto Yoh's arm.

"Hey, Manta. I finally pleased Anna," Yoh laughed, referring to the sudden killer schedule the Itako had given him that morning. A moment later he smiled. "You're still looking after the necklace?"

"Yeah," Manta replied happily while showing it to him, and then frowned. A moment later he sat down and started fiddling with a loose string on the sleeve of Yoh's shirt.

Ryu quirked one sly eyebrow at the two, and then started laughing.

"What is it Ryu?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Put Manta on his back, and you two would look like Master and kitty."

"KITTY!" Manta shrieked while jumping up, and then looked around frantically. "Where is he! Where is he!" he cried in a panic.

Faust now had to join Ryu's odd stare, and then he smiled some. "Are you afraid of kittens, Manta?"

"Mr. Obvious, aren't you?" Ryu asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"N-no! I'm not afraid of kittens!" Manta cried with a flustered expression. "It's just... Just..."

"Manta, you should calm down before you go boom," Yoh said with wide, bewildered eyes. "Exploded Manta wouldn't be nice."

Manta took a couple of deep breaths, and then sat down and looked down embarrassedly. "Sorry... Hao is acting weird and calling me that..."

"So why get mad at me?" Ryu asked, and then looked to the arena and smirked when Ren finished off their last opponent. "Hate to say it, but he looks as fine as his sister."

"For your sake, I hope you're referring to Horo-kun," Faust said with a nervous smile.

"Hao's been calling you a kitten, huh?" Yoh asked thoughtfully, and then smiled some. "Well, if he likes you, then that means maybe he's not all bad."

Manta blinked, and then leapt at him and grabbed his shirt. "Yoh-kun, you can't go soft on him! You can't!" Manta cried. "I dunno what Hao's up to, but it's not good!"

"What has he been doing, Little Brother?" Ryu asked with a slight frown. "I haven't seen you this panicked since you found out Faust would be fighting with us."

"Well..." Manta looked down with a slight frown. "At first I didn't really give any mind to when Hao kissed me... I thought he was being mean or something, ya know? But last night when I was going back to Ren's, I ran into Hao and he started saying really weird things..."

"Hao kissed you?" Ryu asked incredulously.

"What did he say, Manta-kun?" Faust asked lightheartedly.

"He kept calling me his neko-chan," Manta replied, and then looked down. "He said I liked being his cat before, and that he liked my human half too, whatever that meant."

Yoh's expression faded from a thoughtful smile to worry. "Manta..."

"Yoh-dono, perhaps we should consult your family," Amidamaru offered.

"Yeah," Tokagero replied. "They held out on the family history before. Maybe they know what Hao's jabbering about."

"Was there anything else, Manta-kun?" Faust asked. "You should tell us everything."

"Well..." Manta thought for a moment, and then shook his head with a bright red face. "No..."

Yoh looked at him quietly, and then stood up and looked to his partners. "I have something to look after. Could you guys keep an eye on Manta?"

"Of course, Yoh-kun," Faust said with a smile. "Come along, Manta. The others are probably hungry."

Manta watched confusedly as Yoh walked away, and then looked down. "Yoh-kun... I hope we are still friends..."

* * *

"Hao? Hao!" Yoh looked around with a frown. He had been searching Paqi for several hours, yet he couldn't seem to find the pyromaniac. It was odd how he was always there unless Yoh wanted him. He came to a stop and closed his eyes with a thoughtful sigh.

"Why are you looking for me?"

Yoh looked up quickly and stared with a stunned expression at his brother. No matter how many times he saw Hao, it still bothered him to see his twin. Hadn't he once told Manta he didn't have a twin brother? He wondered if his friend ever thought of that time too, but then he pushed the thought aside. "Hao, I want you to stop bothering Manta," Yoh said with a frown.

"Hmm?" Hao tilted his head with an innocent smile, sitting on a tree branch with his legs crossed. "You mean Neko-chan♥? Don't take him so seriously, little brother." He looked down at Yoh, the innocence fading to amusement. "He likes the attention. His human teachings just make him shy."

"Why are you bothering him?" Yoh demanded. "He hasn't done anything to you, and even then you hate humans."

"Yes but humans don't usually have two souls or sixth sense, now do they?" Hao replied, and then grinned when Yoh gave him a darkened look.

"I mean it, Hao. Stay away from him, or I won't forgive you," Yoh replied, and then turned and began walking away.

"And if he comes to me?" Hao asked, and then he smirked when his brother froze. "What if he chooses me over you?"

"Manta's my friend! He wouldn't do that!" Yoh cried while whipping around.

"You are right just now though, Yoh," Hao replied. "Manta is only human. What if he fears death and joins me? I wouldn't harm my little kitty, and I can offer him much." He smiled with satisfaction as Yoh stammered for a moment.

Finally Yoh growled softly. "If Manta were like that he wouldn't be here."

"Is he yours?" Hao asked suddenly, and he watched patiently as Yoh thought about his question.

"He's my friend," Yoh replied quietly.

"Hmm? I think he might be more," Hao replied with amusement. "Isn't that why you gave him your necklace? To tell me you own him?"

"I don't _own_ him," Yoh replied, being reminded of when he first met Ren. "Manta is my friend. I asked him to take care of it."

"And to try and mark him as your own," Hao replied with a cheerful chuckle. He knew well enough he was exaggerating Yoh's feelings, but lately this type of teasing was, well, **fun**.

Yoh made a frustrated sound while crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so bothersome," he pouted, red in the face.

"Aa. But it _is_ true, isn't it? When Manta told you I spent a day with him, you were jealous. You thought I'd be scared away if I saw him wearing your symbol, ne?"

"You make it sound like a fight over a pet," Yoh replied cooly.

"It is. I did the exact thing 1,000 years ago, Yoh," Hao replied. "And it worked. But we are King Hao. You can't expect me to be scared by you." He blinked curiously when Yoh turned. "Where are you going, little brother?"

"I have better things to do," Yoh replied quietly, and then began walking.

Hao thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Don't worry, Yoh. Once I am Shaman King, you may still have Neko-chan♥."

Yoh twitched slightly, and then began running, leaving his brother to laugh cheerfully in satisfaction.

"Yoh-dono, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked from inside his memorial tablet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yoh replied with a lighthearted tone. "I just need to be away from him."

* * *

"Mera seikoo!" Ryu cried happily.

"Shit..." Horo said while wiping drool from the corner of his mouth.

"He's made so much!" Chocolove cried happily.

Ren only smiled humbly while crossing his arms over his chest. "Ryu-san's always been a good cook. It's a treat to eat his tonight."

"Aa," Ryu replied. "Silva's nowhere to be found, leaving Master Ryu and Miss Tamao to prepare a feast fitting for Best Place!"

Anna's smile mirrored Ren's. "Thank you both. It's good to finally have a decent dinner."

"Uh, thank you very much, Anna-sama!" Tamao said meekly.

It didn't take long for everybody to dig in. Horo and Chocolove made no complaints of the Chinese content of the dinner, glad to have a meal by their best chefs. Anna and Ren ate at the same, calm pace, though Ren did choke when Jun began telling Ryu stories about why one particular dish was Ren's favorite. Tamao on the other hand could barely eat while battling a blush. Manta had discovered she made a small pot of ox tongue soup and was repeatedly thanking her while eating as fast as he could.

"If you eat too much, you'll all get fat," Faust warned in a friendly manner, but the others weren't happy that he was telling them how to enjoy their meals. Clearly he didn't realize they were glaring at him, because after taking a sip of tea, he went back to some mushy conversation he was having with Eliza.

"Um, Anna-sama?" Tamao finally squeaked. "Where is Yoh-sama?"

"Hmm? Big Brother said he had something to look after," Ryu answered, and then thought. "Perhaps I should have told him I was making orange rice. It'll be gone if he doesn't get back soon. Hmm?" He looked curiously hearing Jun giggling.

"It's not funny!" Ren snapped embarrassedly. "That bozo doesn't need to know about you changing my diapers!"

"Aww. But it was such a cute story, Ren," she replied while giving him a hug.

"It's not as cute as she says," Bason whispered to Tokagero, earning a snicker from the bandit.

Manta sighed happily while slumping in his chair, not caring about the extra three pounds he had just gained. "Aa... I feel so good," he exclaimed, and then giggled dumbly. "I'm gonna sleep like a log!"

Tamao smiled a bit. "I'm glad you liked it, Manta-sama." She looked up hearing the door open, and then smiled. "Yoh-sama! You're just in time," she said happily.

Yoh walked up to the table and stared with a mix of hunger and surprise, and then smiled. "Uh oh. Looks like we're gonna have to set the chef traps, Anna."

"Yoh, sit down and grab some! This is the best grub ever!" Horo announced with a full mouth.

Ryu twitched. "It's not _grub_!"

"Yeah! Ryu-san and I worked very hard!" Tamao cried.

Yoh smiled. "Well, I promise to try some. But first there's something I've gotta do!" He walked around the table until he was next to Manta's seat, and then he looked down.

"Hmm?" Manta opened his eyes part way, and then smiled, still hugging his belly. "Hi Yoh-kun. Tamao made some of the best soup ever!"

"You look like a cream puff, Manta," Yoh giggled, and then lifted him up and sat in his chair, keeping Manta in his lap. "There's something I've decided about you and Hao."

"Oh?" Manta sighed, not wanting to think about the pyromaniac when he felt so good.

"He wants you to be his kitty," Yoh said thoughtfully, earning odd glances from Anna, Tamao and Jun. "But after talking to him, I realized something."

"And that is?" Manta asked tiredly, trying to rub his head against Yoh's hand.

"You're not a kitty," Yoh replied. "You're... a mousy!"

Manta's eyes shot open, then he let out a yelp when Yoh started trying to get something on his head. Two minutes of struggling later, he sat in the teen's lap with an embarrassed expression, a head band with big, soft mouse ears resting on his head. "Y-Yoh-kun, what is the point of this?" Manta cried.

"Very simple," Yoh replied with a grin. "Since Hao doesn't like rodents, my plan is to make him stop bothering you by making your up like a cute lil' mousy!" Yoh cried proudly.

"Aww, how cute," Horo said with a mock smile, and then frowned. "Seriously, Yoh, I don't know who's more messed up. Him for wanting Manta to be a cat, or you for wanting him to be a rat."

Ren quirked eyebrow, and then walked over and plucked Manta out of Yoh's childish grasp. "Manta's the only other refined blood here, other than the Taos. There's no way you're turning him into some Disney rodent."

"Aww," Yoh sighed sadly. "But it'll work!"

"Yoh, you've had a bit too much relaxation time," Anna snapped, as irritated with the shaman as Ren had been. "I'm doubling your training."

"But you already tripled it today!" Yoh cried.

Ren rolled his eyes while dropping Manta on the floor, and then looked at Horo and Chocolove. "Time for training."

"H-Huh?" Horo yelped, realizing how uncomfortable he would be after so much food. "But Ren!"

"No member of The Ren is going to be a fat shaman," Ren snapped. "Now come on, or I'll track Pirika down and you can deal with her!"

Horo groaned, not wanting to distract his tyrant sister from the Lily 5, and obeyed sadly.

"See you later, Manta," Chocolove said with a grin, and then followed his teammates out.

"Mousy," Yoh pouted sadly, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a great plan! And maybe Hao'll take back that stuff he said."

"Is Big Brother okay?" Ryu whispered to Amidamaru.

"Hao made some exaggerations about Yoh-dono's feelings, and between that and hunger, he's been quite emotional today," Amidamaru explained with a slight smile. "I'm not quite sure how Yoh's plan would help. He has strange logic."

"Strange? Hell yeah," Ryu replied. "It makes sense, though. Big Brother! I will go out tomorrow and find some more accessories to help," he said with a grin.

"Really? Yea! Thank you Ryu!" Yoh said happily.

"Oh, dear," Manta sighed sadly, and then tiptoed out the door, deciding Ryu & Yoh on 'mouse alert' might be dangerous for his brain.


	7. Part 7

All had been quiet among the Yoh-Yoh team for several days. Neither The Ren nor Funbari Onsen had tournament battles to attend, Anna seemed to have become bored with Yoh's training, and they hadn't encountered opposing teams such as Hoshi Gumi and the X-Laws. Needless to say, this worked in Yoh's favor, since he had decided to devote his time to 'mousifying' Manta. Of course Faust tried desperately to explain to the young shaman that there was no such word as mousifying, but the youth would not be discouraged by mere words; especially since he had Ryu's full support in the 'project'. The Ren, on the other hand, were more focused on their training and spent most of their time outside of Paqi doing just that. Much to Manta's dismay, though, they became agitated with 'babysitting' him, and told him that he had plenty of other friends to look after him instead of getting in their way. Horo did apologize to his human friend, but it didn't change the fact that Manta wasn't welcomed to stay with them all the time.

Thus the boy found himself sitting alone in the park. He sat on a bench quietly staring down at his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. If Yoh found him, he would be tormented, and possibly humiliated. If Anna found him, he would be put to slave duty. Tamao might have been good company, but she was also as panicky as him, and if he said the wrong thing he might end up getting smacked by her Ouija bored. Jun was busy with Pailong, and Pirika was off once again with the Lily 5. He sighed, wishing that something, _anything_ would come up, not realizing he made one of the worst wishes possible.

"Oyamada Manta."

"Hmm?" The small blonde looked up curiously hearing his name called, and for a moment he stared curiously at the tall man that stood before him. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his family's servant, Midori Tamurazaki, and then he yelped realizing that the man was Marco, second in command of the X-Laws. "Eh-X-Laws!" Manta cried. "Wh-What do you people want?"

"You seem very popular these days," Marco replied while looking at him dangerously. "Particularly among Hoshi Gumi. Care to explain?"

Manta blinked, and then turned bright red while holding his hands up as a gesture of innocence. "N-No. H-Hao bugged me for a couple of days, but he's leaving me alone now."

"Is that so?" Marco replied.

"From what we understand, you are the eye candy of Asakura Hao. Possibly so for Asakura Yoh," Meene explained.

"Eye candy?" Manta asked confusedly.

"A concubine," Marco replied flatly, and ignored the seizure-like cry Manta let out. "Hao even calls you his... ugh... kitten."

"Defiling such innocent names," Meene sighed while shaking her head, and then looked to Manta, who was still spazzing. "Calm down and explain yourself."

Manta calmed and looked up with an unsure expression. "Hao was being a wise-guy," he explained nervously. "Yoh-kun was kidding around and trying to make Hao leave me alone. I'm not some kinda toy."

"Is that so?" Marco replied cooly. "It seems then that you have a reason to need Hao gone. Perhaps you should consider joining us."

Manta blinked, and then frowned. "I'm not even a shaman. And besides which, you guys want to hurt Yoh-kun too."

"This would be your chance to atone for your sins," Meene replied with a smile. "A chance to repent for your sinful spell on Hao."

"What spell? He's a jerk who was picking on me," Manta replied with a twitching eyebrow.

"Asakura Hao does not seek interest in males unless provoked," Marco replied with narrowed eyes. "Your ways are sinful."

"Interest? Males? Provoked! What are you talking about!" Manta yelled, and then froze up while thinking. A moment later he turned bright red and pointed at the X-Laws. "Y-You think that I... I'm... Uck! What's wrong with you!" At his breaking point of the day, his voice had now reached a nice, echo-y shrieking pitch as he continued to point accusingly. "Don't you remembering me saying how pretty Jeanne-san is! Never mind the fact that I've been running from Hao and Yoh-kun for days now! What gives you the right to decide my feelings for others!"

"You are an easy problem," Marco replied with an agitated expression. "You use your young appearance to lure those who would defile children. People like Asakura Hao."

"Excuse me?" Manta demanded with a violent twitch in his right eye. "You haven't seen that guy around Anna, have you? Dammit, I was better off with Hao!"

"I'm glad you agree, Neko-chan♥," Hao's voice rang out, earning a sound from Manta that couldn't be described as human.

"Hao," Marco snarled as he and the rest of his teammates turned with readied weapons towards Hao, who sat in the tree. "There you a..." He was cut off as something grasped the back of his jacket, and then he looked down and found Manta clinging for dear life to his jacket. "Hmm?"

"I was wrong. Don't let him near me," Manta whimpered, and then he looked up when he heard Hao mumbling about the location of an object.

"Ah, here it is," Hao said happily while pulling out a ball of the yarn he had bought days earlier, then he rolled the ball along the ground while holding onto the end of the string. "Here kitty, kitty," Hao cooed with a friendly smile, ignoring the hateful looks the X-Laws were giving him. "I've been looking all over for you."

Manta made a whimper while looking at the yarn, and then shook his head and hid completely behind Marco. "I'm not a kitty!" he yelled.

"Hmm. Are these meanies making you stubborn?" Hao asked with a sad expression, and then smiled. "No problem. Spirit of Fire, since they won't give me Neko-chan, could you teach them a lesson?"

"_What a spoiled brat,"_ Manta thought, and then yelped when a foot came intact with his backside and sent him rolling along the ground. "Owy..."

"You can have your sinful pet," Marco snapped at Hao, and then pointed his gun towards the two. "Michael!"

"Ha hah! I knew I was better than you!" Horo boasted obnoxiously while walking next to Ren into Paqi. Only minutes earlier he had beat Ren in a 'friendly' battle, and he wasn't about to let the Tao hear the end of it.

"I wouldn't be so proud," Ren snapped irritably. "Especially since I beat you 7 out of 8 times."

"Out of 80 times!" Chocolove punned while appearing in an outfit that dated back to the 1980's.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ren snapped while whipping around with his quan-dao, and then he jabbed the American in the nose. "Your jokes aren't funny," he finished while his partner jumped around, holding his nose in pain.

"Hmm?" Horo looked up ahead curiously hearing what sounded like a small explosion, and then ran ahead, ignoring his teammates when they asked what was wrong. He ran through the streets until he reached the park, and then stared curiously when he found the X-Laws, who appeared to have just finished a battle. He smirked a bit while placing his hands behind his head, and then laughed a bit. "So who kicked your butts this time, you guys?" he asked, amused with the humiliated expression on Marco's face.

The much older man whipped his attention to the Ainu, and then in his usual act of humiliation, he adjusted his glasses. "We were not beaten," he replied. "In fact, Hao ran away with your friend. Oyamada I believe his name was."

"Huh? Hao took Manta? Yeah right," Horo laughed. "Hao hasn't bugged him in days, and besides. Manta knows better than to walk around alone in Paqi with him running around."

"Well he must have forgotten, then. If I'm not mistake, your little friend was wearing the white shirt and green shorts today," Marco replied with a slight sneer, hoping the Ainu would be bothered enough to leave.

Ren walked up next to Horo and surveyed the area quickly, and then pointed to the bench. "I believe that's his backpack, Horo," he said cooly.

Horo was quiet for a moment, and then growled. "Why'd you guys let Hao take him?"

"Hao can keep his sinful pet, for all I care," Marco replied icily. "It just means a minor nuisance to take care of. If he is only human, he will be all but too easy to destroy."

Ren glared quietly at the blonde, and then retrieved the backpack and began walking away. "Don't waste your breath on these bastards, Horo," he said cooly.

"Oi! Wait, Ren," Chocolove cried, and then Horo followed the comedian, giving one last angry glance to the X-Laws.

"I'm not a kitty!" Manta wailed loudly, holding onto Hao's poncho as though his life depended on it. Then again his life might really have depended on it; He and Hao were in Spirit of Fire's palm, and currently the spirit was walking through the Paqi forest.

"Don't worry, Neko-chan♥," Hao said while sitting down, and then he began scratching Manta lightly behind his ear. "Doesn't that feel nice?"

Manta grumbled irritably for a moment, but inside he couldn't help but to sigh. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the attention was indeed enjoyable. He could remember a time when he was a little younger and he got his first massage; The feeling then was what he had now, and reluctantly he told himself to get a grip. "Stop it!" he snapped while slapping Hao's hand away, and then turned away from the shaman while crossing his arms over his chest. "My name is Manta, and I'm a human being! I'm not some pet!"

Hao smiled while grasping Manta's wrist, and then he pulled the boy into his lap. "Yes, you are human now. But you weren't always," he replied while tilting Manta's head up, and then he smirked at the nervous expression on the blonde's face. "You are like me and Yoh."

"Like Yoh-kun?" Manta replied with a confused expression, and then frowned stubbornly. "Hao, I want to go back to the others!"

"No," Hao replied quietly. "I like you here with me."

"You've got your own midget," Manta snapped while trying to slide out of Hao's grip. "Go bug Opacho or something."

"Opacho is too young," Hao replied quietly. "He is a young brother. I'd like some real companionship."

Manta muttered irritably as Hao pet his head. "If you weren't so excessive, you could get all kinds of companionship! Maybe even a girlfriend!"

Hao looked up quietly to him, and then smiled gently at the boy. "The Hana Gumi are more than enough female companionship. What I want is you."

Manta remained still as Hao's lips locked over his momentarily, and then he turned bright red as the shaman pulled back. "Uck! What is wrong with you? I'm a guy, you know," he snapped while wiping at his mouth, and then let out a startled sigh as Hao began scratching behind his ear again.

"Do you know that Matamune is hidden in little brother's necklace?" Hao asked while fingering one of the bear claws with his free hand. "Matamune was my pet a thousand years ago. Your soul was born into his new body. That's why you like this, you know."

Manta's eye twitched while trying to hide that he was enjoying the attention, but finally pleasure got the better of him, and with a sigh he decided to enjoy the nice treatment for the moment. As long as Hao liked having him for a pet, he was safe, and when he got his chance he could get away. In the meantime, though, he was curious of this Matamune Hao had mentioned before, and he looked up with questioning eyes. "Matamune?"

"Would you like to hear of him?" Hao asked with an amused smile.


	8. Part 8

_**Just Like Him - Part 8**_

"Gone!"

Chocolove and Horo laughed nervously at Yoh and Ryu's reaction to their news, and then Horo's smile faded. "When we found the X-Laws, they said that Hao had taken Manta."

"This was all that was in the park," Ren said while dropping Manta's backpack on the table. "There's something sparking in there."

Yoh frowned worriedly, and then opened the backpack and carefully pulled out Manta's dictionary and looked over it for a moment, and then pulled out the laptop and looked at it worriedly. "Uh oh... He'll think we broke it," he said while smiling nervously at Amidamaru. The samurai was smarter than to fall for his master's attempt at a relaxed facade, and floated closer to Yoh, wondering how to comfort him.

"I thought Hao wasn't bothering him any more," Ryu said with a frown while looking to The Ren.

"So you were wrong," Ren replied, and then glanced at Yoh. "What are you doing?"

"Manta keeps everything he knows about shamans on here," Yoh replied as the laptop booted. "He told me he made a map of Paqi village, so maybe we can use that to figure out where Hao hangs out."

"Why on Earth would you want to know that?"

The shamans looked up hearing the elderly voice, and then all froze when they found Kino, Yohmei, Anna and Silva standing at the door with questioning expressions.

"G-Grammy," Yoh said with a nervous smile while waving, and then shook his head and looked back to them with his trademark worried-but-thoughtful expression. "Ren and the guys ran into the X-Laws... They said Hao took Manta."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "And you think that thing will help you find them? For all you know, he's burnt Manta already," she said while pointing accusingly at the laptop. "Those things are what lose people time."

Yohmei frowned while looking to the Ren. "Can you be certain the X-Laws were telling the truth?"

"Are you kidding?" Ren snorted. "Lying is a sin to them. And anyway it seemed pretty convincing when they said, 'Hao can keep his sinful pet.'" The end of the sentence had been spoken in a mock version of Marco's voice.

"Why did you leave him alone!" Ryu suddenly roared at the Tao. "Little Brother isn't even a shaman. He doesn't stand a chance if Hao tries to hurt him!" By this point rivers of tears were spouting from both his and Yoh's eyes.

"Yoh, were is your necklace?" Kino demanded suspiciously of her grandson.

"Hmm?" Yoh sniffled while coming to a stop, and then thought for a moment with a frown. A moment later he looked down sadly. "I thought maybe if Hao saw it, he'd leave Manta alone... So I asked Manta to hold onto it..."

There was a dead silence in the room as his grandparents and the oracle considered what they were told, and then all three fell over with a groan.

-

"Matamune was my pet a thousand years ago," Hao began simply, now that Manta was settled down, holding a ball of yarn idly. "I found him at the side of the road one day. He was injured badly, so I took him in."

Manta stared up at Hao with a mix of bewilderment and curiosity. He had never imagined that he would one day be sitting with him, listening to him tell a story, much less recount his past to him. He clasped his hands tightly around the ball, becoming more and more interested in Hao's story as his fear slowly slipped away.

"I looked after him until he was fully healed," Hao explained thoughtfully, obviously reminiscing as he spoke. "Once he was better he stayed with me, and from then on he was my best friend." He smiled quietly to himself. "And he was one of the most intelligent creatures I had ever met. He could read others, and if I didn't know any better I would think he could read writing as well. He was protective, as well. There was a little human who would visit me regularly; She wished to be a shaman. I think maybe Matamune was a little jealous of her, but he always remained my best friend." A sad smile crossed his face. "Some days I would just want to scream because of the ignorance of humans, but he would always know how to comfort me."

Manta stared at Hao with a light blush as he spoke. _"Hao... He souunds so much like Yoh-kun,"_ he thought.

"But Matamune turned against me," Hao said suddenly, breaking a silence that had fallen over the two. "In the end he ran and allowed the humans their way..." His eyes shook with a mix of emotions, and then he glanced down silently. "My best friend... and he let me die alone."

Manta continued to stare as tears filled his eyes, and then he squeezed the yarn tightly. "But you had gone mad! Your goal was too excessive, and everybody hated you."

"My intentions were in the world's best interest," Hao snapped while glaring at the blonde, and then froze when Manta drew back with a whimper. For several minute they stared at each other silently, and then finally Hao's expression softened. "You look at me the way he did," he murmured quietly, and then looked away with a darkened expression.

Manta was still, nervousness building up in him again, and then finally he swallowed his fear and got to his feet. "Hao, your goal would have made you lonely. What if Matamune did it to keep you from suffering?"

"What would you know about loneliness?" Hao snapped while looking back to him, and then frowned when he found Manta standing, his expression downcast and his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"My family made me grow up alone..." Manta replied quietly, shaking lightly, and then he looked up with a determined expression, tears running down his face. "There were times when I wished somebody would just end everything. It's the worst thing, being alone. Maybe Matamune was trying to keep you from suffering that fate!"

Hao watched quietly as the blonde made an attempt to continue appearing strong and unafraid, but he could only give a half-smile when he looked into the small blue eyes. "I don't like your reasoning," he said quietly as he stood, and then he walked towards the blonde.

Manta blinked as the shaman came towards him, and then began backing up while whimpering.

-

"You gave him the necklace!" Kino shrieked, showing a side of her that her grandson had never seen.

Yoh stared confusedly at his grandmother as she ranted, and then finally he gained enough courage to interrupt her. "Grammy, what's the big deal?" he asked, and then groaned when her cane connected with his face.

"I swear, you get it from that father of yours," she said accusingly, and then sat down with a huff.

Yohmei smiled nervously at his wife, and then looked back to Yoh with a stern expression. "There's a spirit in that necklace. One that would change your friend if it escaped."

Yoh stared blankly at his grandfather, and then tilted his head. "A spirit? Change Manta?" There was a moment of silence, and then he smiled nervously. "But Manta isn't a shaman. How would a spirit... Ack!" He cried out as Kino's cane connected with his face again, and then he fell on his butt and whimpered while holding his nose. "That really hurt, Grammy..."

"Manta's body is the reincarnation of that spirit," Kino replied with a frown. "If the spirit regains his body, you might very well lose your friend to Hao."

"Hao will hurt Little Brother?" Ryu wailed.

"Ryu-kun," Mikihisa's voice interrupted. When the shamans turned to him, they found him sitting cross-legged in his boxers on one of the tables. "Manta will be safe with Hao if Matamune returns to his body."

"Matamune again?" Anna asked while looking to Kino and Yohmei.

"Yes. And even if he can't harm us himself, I wouldn't put it passed Hao to use him against us," Yohmei replied cooly after taking a breath from his pipe.

"But... Why would he want to harm us?" Yoh asked with a sad expression. "Wouldn't Manta's memories make Matamune see we're his friends?"

"Matamune was King Hao's pet cat," Anna replied while looking to Yoh. "Who do you think he will go to, regardless of some human's memories?"

"Little Brother will leave us!" Ryu wailed, earning him a smack on the head from Mikihisa.

"Ryu-kun, be quiet," Mikihisa said in a calm tone.

"That explains the neko thing," Horo said with a frown. After a moment of thought, a stupid expression crossed his face, and then he began to wail. "But that means we'll lose our lil' buddy!"

Ren quirked an eyebrow, and then looked to Chocolove. "Are you going to start blubbering too?" he demanded.

"Blubber?" Chocolove asked while randomly pulling on a walrus costume. A moment later he yelped when Ren's quan-dao connected with his nose.

"We should go and find Manta-kun," Faust's voice chirped suddenly, causing everybody to look to the corner of the dining room. They all stared finding the doctor's hair more mussed than usual, a rather stupid look on his face, and Eliza sitting on his lap with an 'innocent' expression.

"Dude, that's just wrong," Horo muttered quietly while Ren nodded in agreement with Faust's proposal.

-

Manta whimpered while hugging himself tightly, tears slowly rolling down his face. When he had first met Faust, he had thought he would never know pain worse than being cut open with_out_ an anaesthetic. However, provoking Hao's patience had proven his original belief wrong.

"Now, Neko-chan," Hao said while kneeling down, studying the boy, "that could have been much worse. Sooner or later, though, you'll realize punishment was necessary," he finished while petting the blonde's head lightly. Minutes earlier he had used a very mild fire attack against his pet-interest, leaving his cotton hoodie and denim shorts singed to a somewhat darker shade. "Hmm," he sighed thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was a little harsh. Let's clean you up, shall we?"

Manta as still for a moment, and then shook his head while scrambling backwards, wincing at the stinging pain his burns caused. "No, just go away!" he cried with a mix of fear and anger. "I'm a human, and when the others find us they're going to stop you!"

"Hmm?" Hao tilted his head thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Friends? They're useless," he said with a lighthearted laugh. "They only weaken you. After all, look at how Faust used you against Yoh. Look at how soft Ren has groan since he met Yoh." He moved over to the blonde and tilted his head up roughly, an amused smile playing on his face. "Look at how vulnerable you became when you met my brother."

"How can you say that?" Manta cried. "You said Matamune was your friend!"

"Aa," Hao replied quietly. "That is a slightly different case, though. I am already powerful enough to claim Great Spirit because Matamune was separated from his new body before birth."

Manta shook as Hao lifted him off the ground, and then whimpered when the brunette pet him lightly. "Let me go," he whimpered quietly while looking up to the shaman, and then froze when he found himself and Hao locked in a deep kiss. He trembled lightly as the kiss lasted longer, and then squeezed his eyes shut with a muffled cry when Hao's hand caught the back of his head, negating his escape attempt.

"Now," Hao murmured lightly after finally releasing the younger from the kiss. He smiled while forcing Manta to lay his head on his shoulder, and then breathed lightly into his ear. "No more games. Matamune has waited long enough for his body, as I've waited for mine."

"His body?" Manta replied shakily, and then whimpered when the older boy tore the necklace from him.

"Silly child," Hao murmured with amusement. "This body belongs to my Matamune. I intend to return it to him."

Manta looked up shakily at the shaman, and then began thrashing madly to escape his arms. "Hao, you're nuts!"

Hao frowned while trying to find which claw held Matamune and trying to hold onto the thrashing boy, and then looked down with surprise when Manta lifted his arms straight up, only to slide out of the shaman's grip. He growled as Manta shot into the forest, and then looked down at the necklace. "Hmph... He'll be lost for too long," he murmured quietly, and then smiled. "Manta-chan is still young... Shy... Ne, Matamune?" he asked while smirking down at the left claw.

Meanwhile, in his panicked need to escape, Manta had failed to go far, having tripped repeatedly until he finally fell on a rock, leaving his knees raw. He gasped heavily for several minutes, resting on his hands and knees, and then began slapping at the rock angrily. "Dammit! I should have run sooner!" he growled at himself, aching from his trips and burns.

After a moment his hand ached to much to hit the rock any more, so instead he hugged himself, shaking and slowly catching his breath again. When he glanced up he realized, much to his dismay, that he had no idea where to go. He swallowed nervously, and then sighed while closing his eyes. _"Now I'm lost... Damn those X-Laws,"_ he thought, wishing the X-Laws hadn't drawn Hao to him. After several minutes he climbed to his feet and slowly began walking again, not having a better plan other than to get far away from where he had been.


	9. Part 9

_**Just Like Him - Part 9**_

"Manta!"

"Manta-dono!" Amidamaru echoed his partner's call.

"Little Brother, where are you?" Ryu called loudly, and then sighed. "He could be anywhere by now, Big Brother," he stated quietly.

"I shouldn't have let him come," Yoh said quietly, staring at the ground. "After what Faust did to him, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him. And now this..."

"You couldn't have known, Big Brother," Ryu said while looking to his partner with a frown.

"Yeah. Like when we met. There was no way you would have known I was gonna make sushi out of Shorty to get to Amidamaru," Tokagero said while appearing.

"That was minor," Yoh replied while looking down. "He didn't even know shamans would kill each other during official matches. I never should have let him come here."

"Don't be stupid," Ryu said quietly, and then stepped in front of younger shaman. "Daijobu datte. You've been saying it since you mopped Funbari Hill with me and my gang. Probably longer. Why is now different? You saved Manta from a broken neck from me, and then you saved him from being Faust's crazy experiment. Why is this any different?"

Yoh stared up at Ryu quietly, and then looked down. "Hao is different from you and Faust. You guys were lost. Hao is clear of his own intentions."

"And from what your grandmother told us, he may only be interested in having a spirit possess Manta."

"He could die," Yoh replied, his voice even as always, but his gaze downcast. "It would be because I brought him into the shaman world. If anything happened to him, I couldn't forgive..." He froze when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He was still for a moment while listening to the strong heart beat that now rest by his head, and then his expression became stunned.

"I promised to help you," Ryu said quietly, looking down at the young teen. "Faust will never forgive himself for letting Eliza die. Your parents will never forgive themselves for abandoning Hao." He closed his eyes quietly with a thoughtful expression, and then smiled down at Yoh when the younger looked up to him. "There was a time when I wouldn't have forgiven myself for abandoning my friends in Funbari. Big Brother, if you think about how terrible you will feel, everything will pass you by. Think about here and now. Right now we have to find your Best Place. That's all that matters."

"Best... Place," Yoh said quietly with a slightly curious expression.

"The place you are happiest," Ryu replied. "You _are_ happiest with Little Brother, ne?"

Yoh was quiet for several minutes, and then smiled softly at the older teen. "Ryu... You will make somebody very happy one day."

"I think I already did," he laughed sheepishly, glad to have his own Best Place back. "Even if you don't love each another, I think you two are soul mates, and soul mates can never be separated once they have even one smile together. No matter what, you can't let Hao make you think otherwise." He grinned determinedly. "Now let's go find Little Brother."

The younger stared up at his friend with a faint blush, and then smiled while nodding. "Right."

* * *

Manta breathed heavily as he forced his way through a thorn brush, and then winced when he felt his arms being shredded. With a small groan he emerged from the bush, and then looked around tiredly. "Where am I?" he murmured, and then let out a loud sigh. The others probably wouldn't start looking for him until nightfall, and with Hao being as powerful as he was, there was no telling how easily the shaman would find him. He bit his lip tensely to suppress a whimper, and then began walking forward again, only to freeze seconds later when he heard a snap. For what seemed like hours he didn't move, scared that he would bring attention to himself, until finally he gathered the courage to look around slowly. "Hello?" he squeaked, and then whimpered when he heard an angry hiss. Without another second's hesitation, he broke into a run, momentarily forgetting the pain his injuries caused him. "Go away!" he yelled, tears running down his face, and then let out a shrill cry when he came to a sudden, steep hill. For almost two minutes he rolled down the hill, letting out painful cries when he hit rocks, trees and other large plants, and then his cries becoming more fearful as he picked up speed.

Finally he felt himself roll off another ledge, fly through the air for about four seconds, and then hit ground again. For a while he lay there, unmoving and his breathing haggard, until finally he regained his senses. He stared up at the sky with a distant gaze, his breathing slowly becoming calm again. He stared at the top of Great Spirit quietly, and then a small, sad smile formed. "So pretty..." he murmured softly, the sight of the kind of spirits comforting him deep inside. He sighed, and then turned his gaze sleepily when he heard tiny, soft steps. His expression became bewildered when he found a yellow cat sitting not far away from him, a curious look in its eyes. "Neko..." he murmured softly.

"Nyau," it replied, and then stood and walked over to him, it's curiosity melting to a much wiser look.

Manta's eyes shook when it nuzzled his head against him, and then his smile returned with a giggle as the cat began licking at the cuts on his face. "That tickles," he mumbled, and then closed his eyes with a sigh of relief, the cat's purr and the far-off cries of Great Spirit lulling him into a peaceful slumber. "Yoh-kun..."he mumbled softly as he lost consciousness.

The cat looked down at him, and seemed to smile when he saw the boy was no longer awake. Slowly he curled up on top of Manta, his two tails coming around him to better serve as a blanket for the boy.

* * *

"Yo, Manta!" Horo called loudly. "Dude, come out wherever you are!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "The way you're acting, you'd think we're never going to see him again."

The Ainu looked back irritably. "Oh yeah? You're sure holding onto that backpack tight," he snapped.

Ren's eyes widened as an embarrassed blush crossed his face, and then with a snub he looked away. "I'm just making sure some moron doesn't take off with his things."

"Yeah, right," Horo replied, and then sighed while looking around. "You don't think Hao... you know...?"

"Burnt him?" Ren replied with a frown. "If he gives a damn about his cat, why would he kill him? A corpse is no good for spirits to inhabit."

"Aren't you the one who lives with kyonshi?" Horo demanded with a stubborn frown.

"Yes, and corpses don't hold the same warm aura that Nii-san has," the younger replied childishly, blushing at the thought of the warmth his sister's embrace had always given him. "What good would Manta be to Hao if he was just another cold body? Aside from being one less human to worry about, Matamune wouldn't be warm."

Horo quirked an eyebrow, fighting the urge to comment on Ren's 'sensitivity', and then looked up when he sensed Kororo and Bason approaching. "Did you guys find anything?" he called out.

"Kuru ku kuru," Kororo chirped while floating quickly to her partner, and then nuzzled him.

"I didn't find him nor Hao, Bucchama," Bason explained with a slight frown. "However I encountered some of Hao's partners, and they said Hao found a spirit. I'm assuming they were speaking of Matamune."

Ren looked unemotionally at the warlord, and then smirked slightly. "Better than learning nothing," he said snobbishly while gesturing towards Kororo.

"Hey!" Horo cried while holding his tiny spirit lovingly. "Don't make fun of her!"

"I'm not making fun," Ren replied with an innocent smirk. "Just making a point."

"Dammit! You're so snobbish even now!" Horo cried while pointing accusingly.

Ren looked away thoughtfully as the Ainu began ranting, and then frowned slightly. "Kisama, shut up," he snapped.

"Hmm?" Horo fell silent, his expression remaining angry until he noticed the evening sounds of nature had silenced. A strange twinge struck him, and then he frowned worriedly. "You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

"Moron," Ren replied simply.

Horo watched the Tao with a nervous expression, and then looked Great Spirit. "Poor guy. He must be really scared out there..."

* * *

"Manta-sama must be so scared," Tamao whimpered. "Maybe he's hurt..."

Jun glanced to the young diviner quietly, and then smiled gently. "I'm sure he's fine, Tamao. He's a lot stronger than people take him for. Isn't that right, Pailong?"

The martial artist looked with an encouraging smile at the girls. "Quite so, Miss Tamao. If he wanted, I might even be able to train him immediately."

Tamao looked at her elders with a nervous expression. "But... Manta-sama is only human..."

"And a strong human at that," Jun interrupted. "He took on Ryu-san's gang by himself when Pailong and I tried to kill Yoh-kun. He survived Faust-san's madness, and he even kept fighting when you tried to protect Yoh-kun."

"Fighting me isn't saying much," Tamao replied while pressing her fingers together.

"That's not true," Konchi replied while appearing, and then smirked. "Look at how he handled Ponchi and his giant..." He was cut off with an embarrassed squeak from his partner.

"Yeah, the kid's got spunk," Ponchi explained while appearing, and then frowned. "Hey, Tamao? Why don't you try a divination? That should help find him."

"What a wonderful idea," Jun exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

"Oh... Um..." Tamao stammered for a moment glanced away when she heard movement coming towards them. "Uh..."

Jun frowned while looking in the same direction, and then eased with a relieved expression when Manta stumbled out of the bushes. "Manta-kun!"

"Manta-sama!" Tamao cried, and then ran to the boy and knelt down. "Manta-sama, are you alright?"

"Uh?" The boy looked up with a distant expression at the girl, and then tears filled his eyes as he hugged her tightly, whimpering painfully.

"M-Manta-sama!" Tamao squeaked, and then looked to Jun confusedly.

"What happened to you?" Jun asked while approaching the two. She studied the bruises and cuts worriedly, and then bit her lower lip when she determined he was burned.

"I'll stay here with the girls," Pailong said while looking to Ponchi and Konchi. "Find Faust-san and the others."

"Right," the delinquent yamagami replied in unison, and then shot away quickly.

"Manta-sama, you're so cold," Tamao said nervously. "Please answer."

"Tamao, we have to get him somewhere safe," Jun said with a frown. "In case Hao is looking for him."

"T...Ta...nyao...chan..." Manta whimpered, holding on more tightly to the girl.

Pailng frowned worriedly, and then gestured for Jun and Tamao to follow him back towards the village.


	10. Part 10

_**Just Like Him - Part 10**_

"Onii-chan!"

Ren and Horo looked up when they heard Pirika, and then looked back with similar frowns. "What is it, Pirika?" the Ainu called.

"Tamao and Jun found Manta," Pirika replied while coming to a stop. "He's hurt kinda bad."

"Where are they?" Ren demanded.

"Back at the hotel," she replied while pointing backwards. "They got back maybe half an hour ago."

"Well then why are we wasting our time chatting about it?" Ren snapped. "Come on, Bason."

"Yes, Bucchama," the warlord replied humbly, and then followed his master back towards the hotel.

"Thanks for finding us, Pirika," Horo said gently after giving Ren a dirty look.

* * *

"Ny... uhn..."

Tamao watched with a helpless expression as Manta whimpered and trembled. Once they had returned to the hotel, Jun had bathed the boy and dressed him in a pair of pyjama bottoms, and then instructed Tamao to watch over him while she went out to find him some medicine. The younger girl was less than thrilled to be the only one around to care for Manta, and was left with nothing to do but stay by Manta's side and think.

"Tamao?"

Surprised by the sudden voice, she screamed while leaping out of her seat, and then turned with a nervous expression to look at Pailong. "P-Pailong-san..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he explained. "Miss Jun asked that I come back and help you."

"D-Did she find anything?" she asked hopefully.

"I doubt she will. The oracles are rather cheap. They close their shops early in the evening, so..."

"Hao..."

The two looked awkwardly to Manta, silence filling the room.

"He looks so terribly..." Tamao murmured sadly, and then looked up when she heard steps running towards the door. "HoroHoro-kun... Ren-sama..." She watched as they fought to go through the door first, only to get themselves stuck in the doorway.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Horo asked while finally pushing by Ren, and then he studied his friend thoughtfully. "Man... Hao really did a number on him."

"Where's Nii-san?" Ren demanded while looking to the kyonshi.

"She's searching for medicine," Pailong replied. "She promised to come back soon."

"You're her bodyguard!" Ren snapped. "Go and find her!"

He stared quietly at the young Tao for a moment, and then bowed slightly. "Yes, Ren."

"Come on, lil' buddy," Horo said nervously while shaking Manta's shoulder lightly.

"Don't... touch me!" Manta shrieked while beginning to flail his arms in an attempt to fend the Ainu off.

"Wh-Whoa! Get a grip, Manta!" he cried while leaping back. "Manta, it's me. BoroBoro."

"So you admit it," Ren said with a smirk, and then crossed his arms over his chest while looking to Manta. "He looks like Pailong."

Pirika, who had finally found her way up to the bedroom, stared with annoyance at the Tao. "Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Never said it was a good thing," Ren replied with dismissive wave of his hand. "When Pailong's charm was broke, he looked a lot like that." He glanced towards the door for a moment, and then stepped aside as feet came thundering towards the room. He smirked when Pirika let out a yelp as Ryu and Yoh burst in, almost trampling her in the process and yelling 'Little Brother' and 'Manta' in unison.

"Manta, are you alright?" Yoh cried, kneeling next to the bed and grasping his hand. "Manta?"

"Don't touch me!" Manta shrieked again while beginning to flail, and then began making small grunts as he struggled to get away when oh held him down. "Nya! Let me go! Nya!"

"Manta..." Yoh said shakily.

"Actually, Ren..." Horo said with a nervous expression. "It kind of reminds me of when we met Tokagero..."

"What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't some bed-ridden brat!" the bandit cried while appearing next to his partner.

"Didn't Tokagero possess you, Ryu-san?" Tamao asked meekly, thinking of the stories Ryu and Manta had to tell when Yoh had returned from pseudo death.

Yoh looked back with a startled gaze, and then smiled weakly. "Tamao... Thank you for watching Manta." He grinned sheepishly. "Your bedside manner must be very wonderful." He looked back down to Manta, who was finally calming down, and then he frowned worriedly. "Manta... I'm sorry."

Manta's eyes opened halfway, seeming much more cat-like. "Nya...?" He stared up at Yoh quietly, his eyes filling with tears. "Nya... Yoh...kunya?"

"You're possessed," Yoh whispered nervously. "Ryu, find Grams and Anna..."

"Yoh...ku...nya..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Manta," Yoh said while looking back to his friend, his trademark smile forming. "Grams'll make you all better."

"Hao... Nya... You're... smiling... nya..."

"Huh? Hao?" Yoh tilted his head with a confused expression, and then looked around. "Is Hao here?"

Manta smiled as tears ran down his face, and then slowly he reached up to feel Yoh's face. "Nya... You... feel warm... again..."

"Really? Maybe I was a zombie before?" Yoh asked dumbly, earning an annoyed groan from his friends.

"He thinks you're King Hao," Ren sighed while shaking his head. "Dumb furball must really be out of it."

"Matamune, then?" Ryu asked while looking back.

"What did you expect?" the younger replied while pointing towards the bed. "This is just like when you, Horo and Lyserg were possessed by Brom."

"Lyserg-kun!" Ryu sobbed pathetically.

"Now's not the time!" Horo snapped, and then looked back. "So get him outta Manta."

Yoh looked at his friends quietly, and then nodded while looking back down, his friendly smile returning. "Matamune? Is that you?"

"Nya..."

Yoh watched with a soft gaze as Manta rubbed his face against his hand, and then smiled again. "Matamune, Manta isn't a shaman. He can't survive with you in his body."

"Nya... My... body..." he replied quietly, and then looked up weakly at Yoh. "Y-Yoh... kun..."

"So is it Hao or Yoh?" Pirika demanded angrily.

"Pirika... Why don't you go start on dinner," Horo said with a slight frown. "In fact... I'll help you."

"What? But that's Karim's job!" Pirika argued with a huff.

"Tough little guy," Ren said with a soft smirk, and then looked to Yoh. "They're fighting for control. I'd say you trained the kid pretty well."

"I didn't 'train' him," Yoh replied with a slight frown.

"I'd call it that. You took everything his dad taught him and threw it out the window," Ren replied with a frown.

"He would know, Big Brother," Ryu said after a moment. "You did the same with me..." A smirk crossed his face. "Even more so, you did it to him. Ah! The wonderful life training of Asakura Yoh!" he cried with a floaty sigh.

Tamao was quiet as the two shamans began fighting, and then looked worriedly to Yoh. "Manta-sama said my name when we found him... If Ren-sama is right, then I think he's been fighting for a long time."

"Yoh...kun..." Manta's smile had faded to a sad look.

"Yeah, Manta?" Yoh asked while holding onto his friend's hand.

"I'm... tired..." he mumbled.

"To be expected," Ren said in a hushed tone. "He might be tough, but he's not gonna last long, Yoh."

The brunette remained silent as he considered Ren's words, and then he looked tentatively to his human friend. "Manta... I want you to go to sleep, okay?"

"Yoh...ku... nya..." More tears ran down his face. "But..."

"Shush, Manta," Yoh said with a stern smile. "You'll be safer if you just close your eyes. Let Matamune have his fun, and when you wake up, you'll be all better." His smile became much gentler as he wiped the tears away. "Manta, I promise I won't leave you. I'll be right by your side when you wake up."

"I will stay with you too, Little Brother!" Ryu cried. "Funbari Onsen will not be the same without you!"

"He truly is an amazing man," Amidamaru said thoughtfully.

"That guy?" Tokagero asked embarrassedly.

"One minute he is the perfect match for Yoh-dono's personality, and the next..." He trailed off while thinking.

"The next minute he's a blubbering buffoon," Tokagero ended with a sigh.

Amidamaru looked quietly towards the bed, and then smiled as Yoh and Ryu began making themselves comfortable at Manta's side. "They truly are brothers..." he murmured as the older two began trying to coo Manta into a peaceful slumber, earning himself an appreciative nod from Ren.


	11. Part 11

_**Just Like Him - Part 11**_

"Just as I thought," Kino stated with an exasperated sigh while leaving Manta's room.

"Is he gonna be okay, Grams?" Yoh asked nervously as his grandmother began to pace.

"Certainly not," she replied while looking over. "Matamune has his body, and he doesn't intend to leave it. He's also pining for Hao."

"Um, Kino-san," Ryu began, and then let out groan when her cane connected with his face. Now he was regretting the decision to sit on the floor with Yoh.

"You're brave to question Grammy," Yoh said with a nervous expression, and then looked back to Kino. "Isn't there anything you can do, Grams?"

"I could exercise him," she replied cheerfully, and then gave Yoh an annoyed look when he cheered up at her sarcasm. "Of course that would mean risking Manta's life!"

"Oh..." Yoh replied, and then looked down sadly.

"When you have a cat, give it milk," Ren said while shaking his head.

"This is no time to yap about bones!" Horo snapped at his partner.

"I'm not talking about bones, you moron," Ren replied cooly. "Matamune wants his Hao-sama. Yoh's the better half of the reincarnation, so send him in."

"Oh. Sure. And while we're at it, why don't we send you in a saucer of cream?" Horo snapped while rolling his eyes. "Yoh already tried talking to him!"

Ren frowned while looking to Yoh. "You didn't try talking to him alone. Maybe he'd be more willing to listen that way."

"I guess he might feel a little better without a bunch of strangers yelling and fighting," Yoh said thoughtfully.

"And Matamune seemed to like Tamao," Jun said while placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Maybe if he needs anything, you could get it for him, Tamao."

"Uh... Maybe... I guess..." Tamao squeaked.

"It's worth a shot, Mother," Mikihisa said thoughtfully.

"It won't work," Kino replied cooly.

"Please Grammy?" Yoh asked in his sweetest, most innocent voice.

"No."

"Pleeeeeassse?" Yoh and Mikihisa asked together, earning a dangerous glance from the elderly woman.

"I don't know why I let you marry into my family," Kino snapped at Mikihisa, and then looked to her grandson. "You're lucky that still works, Yoh," she said less aggressively, and then sighed while crossing her arms over her chest. "If Matamune gets mad, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you, Grammy!" Yoh cried happily while glomping his grandmother, and then shot energetically into the room.

"Tamao, wait inside the door," Kino instructed, and then watched as the girl stammered and walked into the room.

Inside, Matamune was sitting up awkwardly in Manta's body, trying to adjust to the knew form. He made curious little 'nya' sounds while inspecting the body, and then frowned curiously while trying to get used to the bandages and clothes.

"Hey, Matamune," Yoh said with a small smile. When the cat looked up, he grinned more. "How you feeling?"

Matamune stared blankly at Yoh for a moment, and then frowned while trying to speak. "Nya... Nyai... feeya... good, nya."

"That's good," Yoh said encouragingly while sitting on the bed next to him. "Do you know who I am?"

He looked up curiously, and then smiled. "Keenya Hao, nya."

"Well..." Yoh said thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Partly. According to my family, King Hao lives in my body, as well as my twin brother's."

"Nya?" Matamune tilted his head slightly, and then crawled to the end of the bed with a curious expression.

Yoh watched as he eyed a moth that was sitting on the end post, and then grinned thoughtfully while hunching his upper body down low. After a moment the young shaman began to giggle as Matamune shook his butt very slightly, getting ready to pounce, and then reached out and caught him before he could leap off the bed into a painful fall. "Matamune, it must be very strange in your know body. Would you like to try and walk?"

"Um... Yoh-sama?" Tamao squeaked unsurely, but fell silent when he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nya," Matamune replied with a slight nod, and then looked up curiously as Yoh placed him lightly on the floor. He stood on shakey legs for a moment, and then yelped when they gave away. He groaned after he hit the floor, and then slapped angrily at his legs.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not used to it," Yoh laughed lightly, and then stood up and offered his hands to the cat-boy. "Here. Hold my hands, and I'll help you walk." He smiled as Matamune struggled to his feet again, and then walked backwards slowly to help him get used to walking on two legs. "There. You're doing great already."

"Nya... Reallnya?" Matamune asked while looking up, and then slowly pulled his hands away from Yoh. Once he was sure he could stand on his own, he began taking small steps, afraid of falling again, but not about to give up. It took him a couple of minutes, but finally he was walking around without hesitation; although, his steps were still awkward. "Nya... These skinyas make itya hard to walk, nya," he complained.

"You'll get used to..." Yoh began, but trailed off when he realized Matamune was reaching for the waist band. "Matamune, no!" he cried.

"Hmm?" Tamao looked up, and then let out a shriek when she found Matamune naked, the pyjamas and underpants in a pile by his feet.

"Is everything alright in there?" Ryu called from outside the room, everybody's attention at the door, and then he let out a groan when the door flung open and slammed into his face.

"Tamao?" Kino asked with a startled expression, and then looked up when she heard Mikihisa and Horo begin snickering uncontrollably. "Now what?" she demanded with a groan while peering in, and then froze with a twitching eye when she found Yoh trying to dress a butt-naked Matamune. "Huh?"

"He doesn't like clothes," Yoh replied with a sheepish blush.

"Aww! How cute!" Jun exclaimed at the scene.

"Jun!" Ren cried embarrassedly.

"Guess we shoulda seen that one coming," Mikihisa laughed while looking to Kino, and then groaned when her cane connected with the area of his forehead that his mask didn't cover.

* * *

"Come on, Tamao. It was only Manta," Conchi sighed as his master continued to sob in embarrassment. 

"It-it wasn't Manta-sama. Matamune's controlling his body," she cried.

"But it's still Manta's body," Ponchi replied while appearing, and then grinned as his fox partner began to snicker. "Anyway, you'll see plenty of that once you get a boyfriend. Even more when you have to start changing your babies' diapers!"

"That's not the same!" Tamao shrieked, and then slapped the dysfunctional yamigami.

"Hmm? Are you talking about my little Neko-chan?"

Tamao let out another shriek while leaping out of the bench, and then stared nervously at Hao, who now stood on the back of the bench. "H-Hao..."

"So Matamune found little Manta?" Hao asked with a friendly smile. "That's good."

"Y-You're the reason Manta-sama is like this!" Tamao cried accusingly. "And... And it's not good! Manta-sama could die!"

"No," Hao replied with a smile. "I wouldn't let that happen. Manta's body radiates a wonderful warmth. I wouldn't want that to go away." He tilted his head in an innocent fashion. "And he wouldn't be cute any more. Where's the fun in that? Now... Where's my little Neko-chan?"

"It... It doesn't concern you!" Tamao cried, and then turned away, praying that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Little Tamao, of course it's my concern," Hao replied, appearing in front of her. He smiled when she jumped back with a shriek, and then looked with an annoyed expression as Ponchi and Conchi came charging at him.

"Leave Tamao alo-UMF!" they cried in unison, being interrupted when Spirit of Fire appeared and slapped them away.

"Ponchi! Conchi!" Tamao cried, and then froze when Hao loomed over her menacingly.

"Now where are my little Matamune and Manta?"

Tamao swallowed nervously, and then squealed while slapping the shaman, having no clue as to what else she should do.

Hao glared down at her, a small smile of impression forming at the fact that she had gathered the nerve to hit him. "How cute," he said quietly, and then caught her hand before she could hit him again. "I won't ask again. Where are my little ones?"

"Get your hands off of her!"

Hao looked up with a frown hearing Ryu, and then turned to the older shaman with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose you would be as stubborn as her?"

"Tamao, get over here," Ryu said as he drew his bokuto while Tokagero appeared next to him. Once Tamao was behind him, he looked back to Hao. "Picking on little girls now? You're just a schoolyard bully, you know that?"

"Is that so?" Hao demanded while looking to Tamao with a smile, who was hiding behind Ryu. "Wouldn't you agree that I'm more than a bully, Tamao?"

"Um," she replied nervously.

"I'm growing bored," Hao pouted while crossing his arms over his chest. "Spirit of Fire, let's find our little kitties."

Ryu and Tamao watched with unnerved expressions as the shaman and his spirit disappeared, and then Ryu looked back. "Tamao, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay," she replied nervously, then let out a squeak and jumped back when she realized she was grasping his arm. "I'm sorry!"

Ryu stared at her with an odd expression, and then smiled nervously. "Why? It's okay to be scared... Little Sister."

"Hmm?" Tamao glanced up nervously, and then blushed. "L-Little Sister?"

"You're part of the family," he said with a grin. "Miss Anna is Big Sister. You are Little Sister."

"Little is right," she pouted while looking down. "I ran out on Yoh-sama and Manta-sama."

"That's okay," Ryu said with a nervous smile. "If it's any consolation, Jun is scaring Ren. She thought it was cute." He walked over and looked at her with a half-smile. "It's okay. Little Sister is a good thing." He waited until she was looking at him before he spoke again. "Tamao, Little Sister means you're comforting. You're somebody most of us want to be around when we feel down. Look at how you came through for Manta. He needed somebody he could trust, and you brought him home."

"And then I saw him naked! He'll never forgive me!" Tamao wailed.

Ryu stared quietly at her for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "I don't think there's a guy on the planet who would be upset if you saw them. And if there is, you can bet that it isn't one of our friends."

Tamao looked up at him, beginning to blush slightly. "Ryu..." A moment later the blush became a humiliated red. "Ryu...!" she cried, realizing what he had said, and then let out a shriek.

"It's our job to talk dirty to her!" Ponchi and Conchi shouted while jumping forward, their feet aimed below his belt.

Moments later Tamao stared in utter embarrassment at Ryu, who lay on the ground in a very painful state. "R-Ryu!"

"This just isn't your day, Pal," Tokagero said while shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it in a dirty way," Ryu sobbed pathetically.

* * *

"He wants to be with Hao, so you taught him how to walk?" Kino demanded with a quirked eyebrow. 

Yoh smiled nervously at his grandmother, and then looked towards Matamune with a soft expression. "I want to show him we want to be his friends. Tie him down to a bed, and he's just gonna get scared." He smiled as Matamune played with a ball of yarn idly, and then looked to Kino. "Maybe then he'll let Manta have his body back."

Kino stared quietly at her grandson, and then sighed while shaking her head. "You have a lot of optimism, Yoh." She looked up at him with a smile. "You're too much like your father at times. But I suppose it's better than no ideas at all."

Yoh looked up curiously hearing the hotel door open, and then tilted his head when he found Tamao helping Ryu to limp over to a chair. "What happened?"

"These guys happened," Ryu snapped while pointing his thumb towards Ponchi and Conchi.

"Yoh-sama, Hao is looking for Manta-sama and Matamune," Tamao said nervously while looking up. "He seems very determined."

Yoh was quiet as he looked to Matamune/Manta worriedly, and then sighed. "Ryu, do you think you could help me look after him tonight?"

"I'm not sleeping for a while, Big Brother," Ryu groaned, and then looked to Tamao with a desperate expression. "Could you get me some ice?"

"Hmm? Uh... Yeah!" she squeaked, and then ran towards the kitchen with a blush.

Yoh sighed worriedly while watching Matamune, and then walked over and sat next to the cat-boy to scratch him lightly behind the ear.

* * *

**A/n**: I know Ryu actually refers to Yoh as "Master", but when I originally watched my sister's DVDs, the subtitles were translated as "Big Brother", and it kinda stuck in my mind. Seems to fit Ryu's personality. 


	12. Part 12

_**Just Like Him - Part 12**_

Matamune was curled up on his bed, his head resting on his arms as he slept. Every now and then he would stretch, finding his position uncomfortable in his new body. Finally he let out a soft yawn, and then raised his head and peered around the room quietly. Yoh had fallen asleep in the futon with him, he slept quite peacefully at that. Across the room in a wicker chair sat Ryu, reading a magazine of some sort. Slowly Matamune rose, climbed daintily over Yoh, and walked over to the young man with soft steps. He paused for a moment to look at his feet, surprised by how natural it felt to walk. Then he smiled and walked over to Ryu.

At first he only looked curiously at the teen. The cover of the magazine was marked with strange characters he hadn't before seen, and a strange metal object with wheels adorned the front cover. But there was a second magazine inside, which was what Ryu truly reading.

Swiftly he climbed into Ryu's lap, causing the brunette to let out a startled yelp as he quickly closed the magazines. "Huh? Man..." He trailed off when his eyes fell onto the small, fuzzy ears, and then shook his head. "Matamune, you shouldn't startle people like that."

Matamune frowned when Ryu refused to open the magazine again, and then looked up curiously at him. "Asa...kura... nya?"

"Hmm?" Ryu frowned for a moment, and then laughed. His hair was down, leaving him to look as though he might be a brother or cousin to Yoh. "No. I'm not an Asakura." He blinked as Matamune listened to his heart, and then smiled. "My name is Ryu."

Matamune was quiet for a moment, and then saddened. "Dookan..."

Ryu frowned a bit. "What? Perhaps Miss Anna, or Big Brother, but..."

"Dookan," Matamune replied while shaking his head, and then turned to face Ryu, resting on his knees. He reached forward and placed his hands against his chest, and felt along Ryu's collar bone and muscles curiously. Once he was satisfied, he reached to each of Ryu's arms, and in turn explored them in the same way, smiling playfully when Ryu's fingers twitched as a reaction to the palms of his hands being tickled by the tiny fingers.

The Matamune turned his attention to Ryu's neck. For a while he ran his hands up and down Ryu's neck, fascinated by how strong it was, and then leaned forward and nuzzled his face into it's nape, causing the teen to tense unsurely, until he could only giggle when he felt Matamune lick curiously at him. Finally Matamune felt satisfied with whatever findings he had made, and then looked to Ryu's face. For a moment he seemed to hesitate, and then slowly he reached forward and ran his hands along Ryu's jawlines, seeming to once again be fascinated by his goatee. He 'pawed' and pet for a while, curious of the sensation the hairs gave his small hands, and then reached up to feel the bangs that fell in Ryu's face. He seemed to enjoy the feel of these much more, and smiled while petting at them for some time. When he was finally satisfied, he looked back to Ryu's face.

He reached up and felt his forehead first, a bit of a sad expression forming. Even at his young age, his sensitive fingers felt small, invisible creases forming. As though he had trained much harder than normal in his life. This of course was caused by the late age Ryu had begun training, but the nekomata found himself worried that they might also be from the inactive dookan he had heard in Ryu's heart.

Gently he slid his hands down to circle the bone that surround Ryu's eyes, and immediately guessed that Ryu hadn't had an easy life. The flesh rested lower than it should, as though he hadn't slept in days, and was tender. Then he began to let his fingers trace the teen's cheekbones, as well as the rest of his face. He had never felt such peculiar shapes before, and soon found himself petting Ryu's face.

Finally he grew tired of this and lowered his gaze to Ryu's lips. After a moment of thought, he reached forward and felt them lightly with his fingers, tracing their outer shape and running his index and middle fingers across them. He remembered once seeing King Hao press his lips against those of a girl, and felt himself growing curious of the action. He never quite understood its meaning, and he looked questioningly to Ryu.

"What is it?" the teen asked, and then blinked when Matamune reached up and pressed his lips against his own for a brief moment.

"Nya... What does it mean-nya?" Matamune asked after pulling away seconds later.

"Uh..." Ryu stared at him for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "It's called a kiss. It's an expression of love."

Matamune tilted his head thoughtfully, and then leaned his head against Ryu's chest. "Nyou... Have much love ina nyou."

"You wouldn't feel the same if you had seen how I first treated Yoh and Manta." He fell quiet and then sighed when he remembered that it was Manta's body that Matamune now existed in.

"Mantya is human," Matamune said quietly. "Why does he feeya humans?"

Ryu thought quietly for a moment, and then shook his head. "His father is hard on him, and his mother and sister are negligent of his feelings. It is more that he admires shamans, since he has little contact with other humans."

Matamune seemed satisfied with this, and then leaned against him again while rubbing at his eyes with the back of his wrist. Finally he let out another yawn, and then leaned against Ryu and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryu looked exhausted when he joined his friends for breakfast the next morning.

"How was last night?" Horo asked.

"Rather quiet," the shaman replied while shaking his head, and then sat down and looked at Yoh with a smile. "A certain somebody fell asleep a good two hours before he should have."

Yoh smiled nervously. "Sorry, Ryu. You and Matamune looked happy this morning, though."

Ryu glanced to a far corner of the room where Matamune had made himself comfortable after Ren brought him a book from the Patch library. "He's very curious," Ryu explained quietly. "I think perhaps Kino-san and Yohmei-san overreacted. He never once mentioned Hao."

"Just because he doesn't say it, it doesn't mean he isn't thinking it," Anna stated cooly. "I thought you knew better, Ryu."

"Miss Anna," Ryu said with a worried frown. "If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it Matamune who helped Yohken to defeat Hao? Perhaps he sympathises with him, but he knows that Hao can be excessive."

"What did you two talk about?" Yoh asked, hoping to change the subject.

Ryu thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "We didn't talk very much. He seemed more interested in exploring."

"Exploring what, Ryu-san?" Tamao asked, recovered from the shock of their misunderstanding the night before.

"Well, perhaps exploring isn't the right word," he said thoughtfully. "He really just touched me. Like, feeling my hair and neck and stuff."

"Okay then," Horo said with a disturbed frown.

"You idiot," Ren snapped. "It's like when a blind person uses their hands to figure out the shape of a person's face."

"I wish I could have seen it," Yoh sighed in disappointment. "It sounds so cute!"

"When you did talk, what was it about?" Anna asked cooly.

"Well, at one point he asked what a kiss was," the brunette replied thoughtfully. "He also asked if I was related to Big Brother, and mentioned empathy a couple of times."

"Empathy?" Ren repeated while thinking, and then frowned.

"How did he speak of it?" Yoh asked.

"He didn't even talk about it," the brunette replied with a frown. "He listened to my heart for a minute, and then simply said empathy. Nothing else."

"Maybe it's because you have such a kind nature," Yoh said with a smile. "My dad's heart beat is a lot like my mom's, but he doesn't have empathy."

"Yoh-kun!"

The group looked quickly hearing Manta cry out, and then Yoh and Ren made their way over quickly.

"Manta?"Yoh asked worriedly.

"What's going on?" Manta cried while looking up, full of fear and confusion. "Yoh-kun!"

"Shh," Yoh hushed while holding him in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. "Manta, just calm down. It's okay."

"Yoh-kun, what's this voice I keep hearing?" he cried. "It won't go away! It won't leave me alone!"

"Manta, it's just Matamune," Ren said with a frown. "Remember?"

"If he doesn't calm down, he'll get himself hurt," Anna said with a frown. "Two active spirits in one human body can cause chaos."

"Ch-chaos?" Manta stuttered. "Yoh-kun! What's going on?"

"He must have forgotten," Ryu said with a frown. "He was so exhausted when he let Matamune have control."

"M-Matamune?" Manta cried, finally realizing what Yoh had told him before. "N-No! I don't want to... I mean... Yoh-kun!"

"Manta, you just have to calm down," Yoh said in a gentle voice. "Matamune doesn't want to hurt you. Just relax."

"Relax? I've got the spirit of a cat who served a psycho in me!" he cried. He shuddered while shaking his head. "Nya! Don't... talk like that!" He fell against Yoh, shaking, and then held on tightly to his shirt. "Y-Yoh-kun... It won't go away!"

"We could give him something," Horo said thoughtfully. "Calm him down for a while."

"N-No! Get it out of me!" Manta cried, and then looked at Anna. "Y-You know how to exercise ghosts, Anna-san. Please?"

"I could," Anna replied, and then looked up gravely. "But Kino-san feels it could do more damage than if Matamune remained in you."

Manta stared at her with wide eyes, and then looked to Yoh for support. "Yoh-kun..."

"Manta, I know it's scary," Yoh said with a smile. "It'll all work out. I promise."

The blonde remained silent for several moments, and then slowly leaned his head against Yoh's shoulder with a light shake. By now he was beginning to realize that his friends weren't going to help him, or at least not immediately. For now he would trust Yoh's judgement, but it didn't keep him from fearing the strange spirit that was seemingly trying to take away his body.

"We'll figure out what to do, guys," Yoh reassured, and then lifted him up and looked to Ryu. "Could you ask Faust to bring something for him?"

"Yoh, drugging him won't do any good," Ren hissed.

"I think it would be good to keep Manta from thinking too much," Yoh replied with a smile. "When he thinks, he worries. Worrying could really make him go boom right now."

"_He_ can hear you," Manta muttered unhappily, but continued to hold onto him.

"And it might give you a chance to talk to Matamune," Yoh said while looking to him with a smile. "He doesn't want to hurt you, Manta. He's as confused as you are." he looked up, and then smiled as Faust followed Ryu in with a stern expression.

"Yoh-kun, there had better be a good reason for this," he said with a frown.

"I just want to keep Manta from getting too upset," he explained. "Can you just give him something to keep him calm for a little while? Until he and Matamune talk and get used to each other."

Faust frowned worriedly, and then shook his head. "Just this once." while he went to retrieve a syringe and a light tranquillizer, Yoh sat down at one of the tables and carefully pulled Manta's sleeve up.

"Matamune, this is going to sting just a little," Yoh explained. "Like a mosquito bite."

Manta frowned, and then hugged Yoh tightly. He wasn't particularly fond of needles, and his stomach was beginning to feel sick. "What a morning," he muttered while hiding his face in Yoh's shoulder as Faust returned.

"Hold still," Faust instructed after wiping one point on his arm with alcohol, and then placed the needle by his arm.

The sound of a shrieking cat caused several people passing Silva's hotel to jump in surprise.


End file.
